This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In today's business environment there are typically many meetings. One tool for a successful meeting is a laptop computer. A laptop computer may be used for taking notes or presenting content in a meeting. Laptop computers have a mouse associated therewith. People also carry cellphones, a cup of coffee or other items from meeting to meeting. However, it can become awkward to carry all of these items successfully to the next meeting.